Nothing Gold Can Stay
by LitaHardyY2J
Summary: Just a short story I threw together, takes place right before Matt and Jeff fight at the PPV


Disclaimer: I've said it before and will say it again; I don't own anything to do with the WWF, Matt Amy and Jeff belong to Mr. Vince Mcmahon. The poem `Nothing Gold Can Stay' is by Robert Frost.  
  
Authors Notes: I don't really know where this story came from, I was just writing in my notebook and it came out. I had also just watched the movie `The Outsiders' and that's where I heard the poem. I wrote this when the Hardyz and Amy had their brake up and that's what this story is about. ALSO, the way I wrote this story, they are in character, meaning Amy is Lita. Okay, I'm finished now, read on and enjoy.  
  
Nothing Gold Can Stay  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey look, the beach." Jeff Hardy said. "Very observant, my young friend." Lita replied, and then cracked a smile when Jeff threw the cards he was holding in his hands at her. "Want to stop and stretch awhile?" Matt Hardy, Jeff's older brother who was driving, asked. "I do." Lita said. "Me too" Jeff added looking up to the front seat at Matt, who nodded, smiling slightly, and pulled over.  
  
They were hit in the face with a cold blast of wind as soon as they opened the door. The moment Amy was out and had her door close she ran down towards the end of the pier that overlooked the ocean, followed closely by Matt and Jeff.  
  
"Look at those waves!" Lita said as the boys reached her. The both knew how much Lita loved the ocean, especially at night. Though the never quite understood why she loved it so much, it was hard not to try and see it through her eyes, like she was seeing it for the first time every time.  
  
Another blast of wind came and blew Jeff's hat off and into the water before he cold catch it. They all looked down into the water to see where it landed, which was just under them, about seventy feet from the shore. "Man" Jeff said. Lita smiled and slapped him on the back. "Don't worry man, I'll get it for you." She said and began taking off her shoes and socks. "Yeah right" Jeff said while Matt just looked wearily at her. She smiled at both of them before taking off down the pier and around to the shore.  
  
"Lita! Wait, don't. I don't even like that hat much." Jeff called down to her before she reached the water. "Lita do you know how cold that water is ganna be?" Matt yelled down. Lita slowed down and paused right before she reached the water. "Are you guy's coming or are you big tough wrestlers afraid of the water?" She called back, smiling that same playful smile before running into the water.  
  
"Your crazier than Jeff is, Lita!" Matt called down to her. "Yeah! You hear that Lita, your crazier than ME!" Jeff added. "Hey, wait a minute." He said turning to Matt. "She's not really crazier than me, is she?" he asked and Matt laughed, throwing an arm around his brother as they made their way down to join Lita. "Someone crazier than my baby brother? Not possible." Matt said making Jeff smile proudly. "Aww thanks Matt" he said Just as Matt was hit in the head with something big and wet. "Ugh...." He said wiping off his face while picking up what hit him, Jeff's hat.  
  
"Lita!" Matt yelled as Lita began laughing. Jeff took his hat from Matt and laughed along with Lita. "Thanks red, you're the best." Jeff said before running to catch up with her. Matt was right, the water was freezing. "Traitor" Matt called after Jeff before laughing and joining them in the water.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Jeff finished tying up his boots and leaned back in his chair, sighing. `The good ol days' he thought to himself. `And now I have to fight my own brother and Lita's stuck in the middle. What happened to use?' he thought shaking his head. Then a poem he once read by Robert Frost suddenly came to his mind.  
  
Nature's first green is gold  
  
Her hardest hue to hold  
  
Her early leaves a flower  
  
But only so an hour  
  
Then leaf subsides to leaf  
  
So Eden sank to grief  
  
So dawn turns into day  
  
Nothing Gold Can Stay  
  
`Nothing gold can stay, boy is that the truth. I'd give anything for the old Matt back, but I suppose I was dumb to think all of us would stay the same forever. Maybe it's not just Matt.... maybe it's just time for a new change on life.' Jeff told himself, but it didn't make him feel any better.  
  
Just then a crewmember stuck his head in the door. "Jeff your on next, Matt and Lita are already by the curtain." He said then left Jeff alone again.  
  
"Now or never Hardy" he said out loud to himself as he made his way down to the curtain area. "Hmm...can I pick never?" he added but he knew he had to do this, had to prove to Matt that he wasn't just his baby brother. He was an adult and could take care of himself, he just wished for an easier way.  
  
Jeff walked up to Matt and Lita who had similar troubled expressions on their face. "One minute guys" the crewman said. Matt Lita and Jeff all exchanged glances. "Be careful out there guys. I know how much Pay Per Views excite you but think about how it will feel a year from now before you do a big hit. " Matt said reciting his usual speech. Jeff and Lita exchanged confused looks then turned to Matt, looking for any sign of sarcasm but they could tell he was being serious. "Okay" Lita said, not being able to hide her small smile. "I'll try" Jeff promised like he always did. Matt stuck out his two fingers, his old smile playing on his lips again. Lita and Jeff joined hands with him before the crewman told Jeff to go out.  
  
Jeff smiled and danced to his music, giving the gunz sign to the crowd. Nothing gold can stay, but there's a new dawn after each hard day and Jeff knew he saw the peak of that dawn in Matt's smile.  
  
THE END 


End file.
